Baki Hanma
Born to Yujiro Hanma, the most powerful creature in the world, Baki Hanma spent much of his life in training. For the first thirteen years of his existence, everything he did was dedicated to growing stronger in order to one day surpass his father. However after seeing first the monstrous side to Yujiro during their battle, and being completely and utterly overpowered in every regard, Baki was at the end of his rope. What finally pushed him over the edge though, was seeing his father use that legendary power to savagely kill his mother. After this Baki's motivation changed, he vowed to become strong enough to make his father pay for what he did. However surpassing a creature with such might was no easy feat, forcing Baki to spend the next six years of his life in even fiercer training than before. Profile Key: Beginning of Series | New Grappler Baki | Son of Ogre |''' '''Baki Dou Destructive Power: Wall Level (Takes direct blows from Kaoru Hanayama, who can do this| Building Level (Stronger than Retsu Kaioh, who could do this ) | City Block Level (Could hurt Biscuit Oliva, took hits from Pickle who could do this) | Small City Level, higher with Demon back (Fought evenly with his father) Striking Power: Wall Level | Building Level | City Block Level | Small City Level ''' Speed: '''Superhuman | Supersonic (Should not be far slower than Doppo Orochi, who can block bullets with Mawashi Uke) | High Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to Pickle, who can move at 20,000 M/s) | Massively Hypersonic (Can move at speeds comparable to Yujiro) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 50 (Comparable to Biscuit Oliva) | Class 100 (Comparable to Yujiro Hanma) Durability: Wall Level '''(Survived a 60mph slam into the ground from Gaia) | Building Level | City Block Level | Small City Level''' ' ' Stamina: Immensely high. Range: Malee range. Equipment: None. Intelligence: Genius (Baki has an encyclopedic knowledge of the human body. In addition he is extremely skilled at grasping the mechanics behind certain fighting techniques which require extremely conditioned bodies to use.) Notable Techniques: * Endorphin * Rear Naked Choke * Roll Kick * Bow and Arrow * Seiken - basic karate's technique. * Armlock * Kinteki Geri * Suplex * Goutaijutsu - very strong fighting move based on seiken from karate where the fighter tenses up and locks their joints to put all the weight of their body into their fist. * Enzuigiri * New Cobra * Single-Leg Figure-Four * New Swastika * Backdrop * Antonio Driver * Spinning Lotus * Soccer Ball Kick * Shining Wizard * Cord-Cut - involves cutting a nerve of an opponent. Used once against Jack Hanma in the Maximum Tournament. * Mach Punch - an extremely fast punch executed using progressive movement of the big toe, ankle, knee, hip, waist, shoulder, elbow and wrist. Used once against Jack Hanma in the Maximum Tournament. * Arm Breaker * Front Neck-Lock * Whip Strike - the user loosens up the whole body and treats it like a whip. Used against Yanagi Ryuukou, Pickle and Yujiro Hanma. * 0.5 Second Unconscious * Axe Kick * Slap * Triceratops Fist * Cockroach Dash * Hand Pocket * King Tiger * Aiki Category:Characters Category:Grappler Baki